jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur
The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur is an eternally snow-covered crater, lying north of Valedale. The explorer Nic Stoneground is currently on an expedition in the valley. The area was released in 2014-11-19. History The crater in the valley was once completely filled with water and created an enormous lake of ice in the cold. The water level decreased, which created an enormous ice cave under the ice. After the legendary snow storm in 1912 the ice collapsed, which contributed to the researchers in the area leaving the valley. The valley has ever since been untouched to the outer world - until today. Pre-release World of Horsecraft confirmed in an interview 2012-12-18 that they are working with the area, but they didn't tell when the area would arrive to the game. In the update 2014-10-22, almost two years later, it was finally confirmed that the Valley will open during winter of 2014. The release date was confirmed 2014-11-14, and it was then decided that the Valley will open 2014-11-19. Seven Swedish players got the opportunity to try out the area 2014-11-15. The information that was released before the Valley itself concluded: * The Valley is bigger than the north Harvest Countries * It will be so cold that horses will be negatively affected by being in the Valley. Only a select few horses in the game will not be affected by the cold. At the time of release, that was only the North Swedish horse * The area mostly consists of wilderness * The area is important for the continuation of the game's main story * The players are able to dig for fossils in the Valley * The players are able to learn much about the area's history * To be able to enter in to the Valley the player has to be at level 15. The player must also have met Nic Stoneground in the Everwind Fields and finished the quests with him. * In the Valley the player meets professor Elsa Einstein and Nic Stoneground, among others. Climate The climate in the Valley is colder than in the rest of Jorvik. The cold is so harsh that the player's horse will be much slower in the Valley. If the player is riding on a North Swedish horse, Fjord horse, Haflinger, Clydesdale, Icelandic Horse, Tinker (Gen 3 only) or a Brinicle, the climate will not affect the horse, and it will perform as normal due to cold tolerance. If the player is riding on another horse other than above, they can only go as fast as a slow gallop/fast canter and a blue snowflake will be seen on the player's screen resembling the horse is not cold tolerant. It is not possible to ride in the water in the Valley, because it is too cold. If the player rides down in the water they will be sent back up on land again with a warning text. Quests The player will have to complete over 200 quests to get to the Valley. When the player is far enough in the game, Elizabeth will ask them to go and check if the entrance is open. Because the entrance is open, Elizabeth sends the player there to look around. They will find an elevator which is broken and race down the mountain road to an empty area with a shed. The player has to fix the elevator and after fixing it, bring Elizabeth to the valley. There she will use her Soulrider powers to open up the road which is covered by snow. After opening up the road, the player will have to ride to Nic Stoneground's camp and help him set up the camp. After he or she is done setting it up, they will have to do quests and, eventually, start adding more things to the camp, such as a shop. They will also meet the Kallters and be able to search for dinosaur fossils. Races * The Hidden Dinosaur Race Trivia * The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur appeared on the map in the update 2014-11-12 * There is a secret quest, where you have to find a frozen veterinarian, bring her to the camp and thaw her. Many players call this vet the Frozen Lady. This quest is found in the Valley of Frozen Mist. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur Category:Locations